How to save someone
by IzayaOrihara8
Summary: Tsuki's (my oc) brother has died and she wasnt there to save him. Shizuo's been hanging out with Tsuki after that. Tsuki has feeling for Shizuo and thinks of him as a big brother but Izaya is Tsuki's actual brother but Shizuo hasnt figured that out for himself yet. But Izaya and Tsuki did lose a younger brother. But they pretend that Izaya and Tsuki arent brother and sister
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki's POV

I was to late... How do I save a life that has already died? Ikebukuro is well known for color gangs, the dollars, suicide and killing... My brother committed suicide and I was to late to stop him. He jumped off the building that I'm siting on right now. Shizuo and Celty were there with me but they couldn't save my brother either.

"whats with the sad look Tsuki?'

Izaya was standing on the edge of the building I was on.

"you haven't herd? my brother committed suicide but I wa-

Shizuo threw a vending machine towards Izaya and Izaya dodged it.

"IZAYA!'

"Hey. Talk later Tsuki. Gotta go!'

Izaya jumped onto the other building and ran down the stairs.

"Shizuo. Man am I glad to see you'

Shizuo looked over at me. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Hows it holding up?'

"It going terrible... Its all my fault that I couldn't save my brother'

"Its not your fault. Never say something is your fault. If you say that again I'll throw a vending machine at you'

"O-Okay... O-Okay'

"Good'

Shizuo looked around.

"Lets go for a walk. Your useless siting on this building'

I nodded.

"Well if I'm useless on this building I might as well kill myself by jumping off'

"Quit talking like that!'

Shizuo picked up the vending machine that was on the roof of the building from when he threw it towards Izaya and pointed it towards me.

"Eek! Okay! Okay! I'll stop!'

"Thats what I thought'

Shizuo set the vending machine down and took my hand. Me and him walked down the stairs and walked out onto the sidewalk. I looked at our hands touching and I blushed. I had a slight crush on Shizuo. I have a crush on Izaya as well even though Izaya is my brother... but if Shizuo found that out he'd be pissed at me and me and him would be enemies...

"Hmm? Your face is red Tsuki. Are you sick?'

"H-Huh? N-No I'm fine'

'F-Fine... How can I be fine... my crush is holding my hand. E-Eek! Kiss him! Kiss him now! Wait?! What?! No don't kiss him!'

I was thinking to myself but my lips were on Shizuo's lips. I kissed him without thinking. Shizuo's eyes widen and he blushed slightly. I pulled away from his lips.

"Shizuo. I'm s-

Shizuo kissed me without a warning then pulled away.

"I enjoyed that'

I blushed and smiled. Shizuo smiled back.

"B-But... w-we're friends... didn't t-that feel awkward?'

"Hmm. Well I guess I felt awkward but deep down it felt good'

I blushed. Having Shizuo here makes everything better... I mean... My brother may be gone but with Shizuo... He feels like my big brother...


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki's POV

A few minutes have passed and I was back home. Shizuo was out and about searching for Izaya. Little did I know Izyaya was in my room. I walked into my room and squealed like a girl.

"EEK! IZAYA! WHY ARE YOU H-

Izyaya covered my mouth.

"Keep it down. I'm hiding from Shizuo'

Celty then came out from the closet. I looked over at her and she looked back at me.

"Hi Tsuki'

She typed that into her phone. Izaya let go over my mouth.

"Hey Celty'

"Is everything going okay?'

"N-No...'

I tried not to cry when I had a glimpse of my brothers death on my mind.

"It will be okay. Me Shizuo and Izyaya are here to help you through with this'

I nodded and went over to Celty and hugged her. She hugged me back. I then let out my tears. I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't let my feelings stay in me much longer. The last time I cried was when I was 3 then I stopped. But now, now I'm crying to the point where I feel like I'm going to be sick. Celty rubbed my back. Izaya looked around the room. I finally stopped crying and stopped hugging Celty.

"I'm glad I have you guys here right now'

"Well if you need us then give us a call. Anyways me and Celty better get going now'

Izaya and Celty then left. I laid on my bed wondering how I could of saved my brother. Like I said before Ikebukuro is well known for color gangs, the dollars, suicide and killing. I just wish... That my brother wasn't the one to commit suicide. With that being said I decided to go outside. It was a beautiful night tonight. Its always this beautiful in Ikebukuro at night. I was out here to try and find Shizuo. Shizuo ment the world to me. If he were to die... I'd kill myself just like I was tpemted to do so when my brother killed himself. Me and Shizuo met each other when we were 4 I'm the same age as him so I'm 23. I've been in Ikebukuro for as long as Shizuo has been in Ikebukuro. I'm glad that we became the best of friends and well maybe soon to be lovers. I can't believe he kissed me back. I felt flattered. But... It felt awkward since we're friends and not lovers.


End file.
